walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
North Carolina
'North Carolina '''is a state in The United States of America. It is located on the eastern coastline of the southern U.S. Above South Carolina and Georgia, Below Virginia, and east of Tennessee Pre-Apocalypse North Carolina was apart of the USA. Full Article: here Post-Apocalpse Sometime before Season 2 of the Walking Dead video game, the Cabin Group moved into a rural cabin located in the forest of North Carolina. Season 2 Two years into the apocalypse, Clementine and Christa set up camp in the forest of North Carolina. As Christa goes to look for more firewood, Clementine tends to the fire. Soon, as Clementine goes to check on Christa, she spots her being held at gunpoint by raiders. Clementine can either sneak away or distract the raiders. Soon, she runs through the infested forest, dodging walkers along the way. As Winston, one of the raiders is attempting to catch Clementine and attempts to kill her, she kicks him into a walker, where soon, he is devoured. As Clementine is cornered by walkers, she throws a rock in a desperate attempt to stop them. She then tumbles into a river, where she is washed away. She regains consciousness onshore. After climbing out of the small beach, she navigates through the forest, looking for Christa. She stumbles upon a dog named Sam, whom he leads her to his owners' camp. After looking for food, San begs for food while Clementine is eating. Clementine can choose whether to feed or reject Sam. Either way, he attacks her by biting her on the arm. After kicking him off of her, Clementine then looks at Sam, which is seen bleeding out due to him landing in metal spikes. She can choose whether to end his suffering quickly by stabbing him in the neck or leave him to live his final painful moments. While walking through the forest, she almost passed out until she spotted walkers, which then, she attempts to run, but is soon grabbed and is struggling against a walker on the ground. She is then saved from her inevitable death at the hands of walkers by Luke and Pete, which they grab her and carry her away from the infested area. After introducing themselves, they ask Clementine some questions. Soon, Luke spots her dog bite, thinking it is a walker bite. Luke and Pete then debate over what to do with her. They have her continue with them on foot. As Clementine is walking, she passes out from the pain and blood loss. She later then wakes up under a group of survivors, thinking that Clementine was bitten by a walker and was working with a man that they are avoiding. After Clementine says something or attempts to run away, one of the members, Nick, almost shoots her, either out of surprise or an attempt to make sure she doesn't cause trouble. After debating a long time about Clementine's condition, they soon settle with keeping her in a shed to see if she will turn soon. After escaping from the shed, she sneaks into the survivors' cabin, where gathers supplies in order to stitch her arm up. After returning to the shed, she performs her stitching and after she was done, she is then attacked by a walker, who was attracted to Clementine's noises and fresh blood. After managing to kill the walker, the group, who heard the commotion, opens the shed door, which they discover her with a dead walker corpse and his stitched arm. Soon, they let her into the cabin. Soon, Clementine is properly inspected by the group's medic, Carlos. After this, she then eats dinner while talking to Luke. Later after he leaves the room, Rebecca, a woman in the group who is pregnant, confronts Clementine. After this, she leaves the room, wanting Clementine to leave. The next morning, Pete and Clementine are walking through the forest to a river as they are having a conversation. Soon, Nick catches up, which then, Pete and Nick have an argument, which makes Nick walk ahead to the river. After hearing Nick yell, they arrive at the river, to find many corpses of people. They inspect the bodies to see if any of them are alive. Clementine then finds a man who is still alive but dying from his wounds. She recognizes the man as someone who was with Christa before her disappearance. She tries asking him of her location and fate, but he couldn't speak. He then points to her water bottle, begging silently for water. She can either carry out his dying wish or deny it. Soon, walkers begin to overrun the riverbed. Soon, Clementine is forced to choose whether to help Pete or Nick. If she chooses to help Nick, Pete is devoured by walkers as she and Nick take off from the river. If she chooses to help Pete, they attempt to run towards Nick, but he runs away. Then Clementine and Pete, who was bitten on the leg, run away from the river. Depending on who was helped, Clementine will either be with Pete in an abandoned truck or with Nick in an abandoned forest shed. Soon, while Pete smokes a cigarette if Clementine is with him, or while Nick is drinking glass cans of whiskey if she is with him, they wait for a few hours. If with Pete, with him close to his death, he tells Clementine to make a run for it as soon as he tells her. Soon, he distracts the walkers as Clementine runs. Sometime after running, she makes it back to the cabin. ''(More to be added) Deaths * Nick's Mother * Winston * Sam * Roman * Victor * Peter Joseph Randall * Luke * Bonnie (Determinant). * Six unknown people (6 Alive, 2 Alive and Zombified) * An unnamed man Category:State Category:Video Game Locations Category:Locations